Merging of Worlds
by Trowakun
Summary: A young, ordinary woman is mysteriously transported to another time? place? dimension? life? and is set down in the midst of war...will she survive...and if so...will she alter what should have happened by being there? Chapter 5 now uploaded.
1. War Times

**_War Times_**

_I think this might end up being an anime related fic...not sure at this point though...probably though...and probably related to Gundam Wing at that..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

The gray mare pawed the dirt in front of her stall door as she watched her mistress take her time putting on her riding boots. Michelle looked up at the horse, "Calm down...we aren't going anywhere with only my sandals on!" The mare just snorted and pawed more.  
  
Michelle shook her head and sat down on the tack box, putting her boots on, then jumped down and walked around to the stall door. She unlocked the door and opened it. The mare stretched her head out, sniffing for treats as Michelle walked in and slipped the halter on. "No treats before workout..." She grinned as she lead the mare out of the stall and down the   
hallway, to head out of the barn and to round pen where she could lunge the mare.  
  
Before they reached the end of the barn though, the mare froze and lifted her head way up, snorting and starting to back up. Michelle turned to see the frightened look on the horse's face. "What's wrong girl? Easy...easy..." she reached her hand up to the horse's neck, petting her and speaking soothing words in an attempt to calm her down.  
  
Finally the mare calmed down and Michelle turned to lead her out of the barn. As they passed through the doorway though the area was filled with a brilliant white light. Michelle covered her eyes with one hand, attempting to keep a hold of the mare with the other as the mare freaked out for an obviously good reason.  
  
As the light faded, Michelle focused on calming the horse down once again. The mare snorted, head held high, looking around nervously and swishing her tail. "Easy...easy girl...its ok..." Michelle continues to pet the mare's neck but knew the horse wouldn't be calming down. The animal could sense Michelle's nervousness at what just happened.  
  
The mare did calm down a bit finally, and Michelle took the chance to look around. She was shocked at what she saw. They were in a field littered with pieces of burnt and dented metal. In the near distance there was a cluster of houses which had been recently damaged. Smoke from small fires around the houses wafted up with the wind. She turned and looked behind them, there were mountains back there. _'Mountains? We don't live anywhere NEAR mountains...Lord...where are we?'_ She continued to pet the mare's neck...more for calming herself down than to calm the horse.  
  
Michelle looked around some more then decided to head towards the houses, "Come on girl...maybe there will be some people there and we can find out where we are." The mare followed, not all that willingly...skipping from side to side nervously.   
  
They picked their way cautiously through the field and walked up to the houses. "Hello?" Michelle called out nervously, "Anyone here?" The mare sniffed a overturned table while Michelle looked around. "Hello?"  
  
A small blonde head peeked out from behind a broken door and looked at the woman and her horse. Crystal blue eyes looked the woman over and was happy to see no signs of weapons. Quietly the child walked out where Michelle could see him. "Is...that...your horse?" the child asked meekly.  
  
Michelle turned and saw the child, as did the mare who now had her ears perked forward in the child's direction. "Yes...she is mine...what's your name?"  
  
"Christopher..." the child took a step forward towards the horse, "May I...pet her?"  
  
Michelle nodded and watched as the child walked up and petted the mare, "Hi, Christopher...my name is Michelle, and her name is Boo..." The child looked at her as she said the names, then went back to petting the mare. Boo eyed the child, and sniffed slightly, but remained calm while the child petted her. "Is there anyone else here with you, Christopher?" Michelle asked.  
  
The young boy didn't look up as he replied, "My older sister is on the other side of the city looking for food..."  
  
Michelle nodded and just watched the child while thinking to herself. _'Where am I? Where are the people? What is going on....'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

(08/13/02)

Author's notes: _Worth pursuing? Please let me know..._


	2. Cold Reception

_**Cold Reception**_

_Well...not much new...just...development of the story I guess..._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Makira picked up her small basket filled with food and quickly ducked back into the bushes before the old lady caught her taking from the vegetable garden again. The last time she was caught, the woman had whipped her back till it was raw and Christopher had to go out and find salve to put on it.  
  
She turned and dashed down the path towards what was left of their family's house. Christopher would eat well tonight and wouldn't have to go to bed complaining of a hurting stomach. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she ran along the path. Slowing down as she neared the horse, fright built up in her heart when she saw Christopher outside talking to a woman with brown hair.  
  
Her eyes widened as the woman bent down and picked Christopher up, putting him on the back of a horse. He was smiling, but Makira didn't trust the woman to not hurt him. She walked forward quickly, but remained hidden behind some rubble.   
  
The woman led the horse forward and they walked around in some circles. Christopher smiled and giggled, clapping his hands and petting the horse. Makira's heart slowly settled back down, thinking maybe everything wasn't as bad as she originally thought. Slowly she walked out, "Christopher?"  
  
Christopher's big blue eyes turned to look at his older sister, "Makira!!! Look! I'm riding a horse!"  
  
Makira smiled and nodded. She looked at the other woman as the woman looked at her, smiling and nodding. "Hi, my name is Michelle." The woman said, but there was an edge of nervousness in her voice.   
  
"Nice to meet you..." She blinked as Christopher slid off the horse and ran over and hugged her. She looked into his eyes and saw the question, 'did you get food for tonight?' She just lowered the basket for him to look in, and was surprised when he reached in and pulled out a carrot and ran back to the horse, giving it to the animal. "Christopher..." He looked back at her, eyes pleading. She just sighed and nodded.  
  
Michelle watched the proceedings quietly. Finally Makira turned and walked into the house, calling Christopher after her. A few moments later Christopher ran back out and asked Michelle in. She nodded and thanked him, but told him she had no where to put Boo. He led her around back to where an old pen had been, they put Boo in and 'repaired' the fence well enough then went inside.  
  
They had a small dinner, both women letting the child have the majority of the food since he needed it the most. Makira helped Christopher into bed, Michelle went outside to check on Boo.  
  
Michelle walked out into the crisp air of the night and over to the pen where Boo was, "Hey girl...you ok?" The mare looked up at her and nickered softly, "I bet you are thirsty, aren't you..." She frowned and looked around, finding a bucket then went over to a nearby well. She pulled up some water and gave it to the horse who drank it readily.  
  
Makira looked outside and watched the brunette as she tended to the horse, then quietly she walked out to join her. "So...where are you from?"  
  
Michelle looked over at the blonde woman, "Ehh....Georgia..."   
  
Makira blinked, "Where's that?"  
  
"Ummm...in the United States...east coast..." the knot in Michelle's stomach grew. 'How can I be in a place where they don't know where Georgia is...'  
  
Makira blinked again, "I've...never heard of the ...United...States..." She looked at Michelle suspiciously.  
  
'Doesn't...know of the US?' Michelle groaned inwardly, she looked back at Boo, muttering, "I must be dreaming..."  
  
Makira hears Michelle's mumbling, "I don't know who you are or where you are from, just know that if you hurt my little brother...I'll kill you."  
  
The coldness in Makira's voice cause Michelle to freeze, 'I'm not dreaming...then where am I? What's happened?' "I...would never...hurt a child...or any human for that matter..." She turned and looked at Makira, but couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
Makira looked at Michelle, "You can stay the night, but I think you should leave in the morning. I don't want my Christopher becoming to attached to anyone...cause as soon as he does...they tend to leave or be killed..." She then turned and walked off after that.  
  
Michelle stood there blinking, caught totally off guard by what Makira said. 'What is going on???'

~*~*~*~*~*~

(0815/02)

Author's notes: _Worth pursuing? Please let me know..._


	3. Colder Welcome

_**Cold**_**_er Welcome_**

_Finally introducing some anime characters in...no flaming me about the fact that it doesn't fit into any story line you know of...Michelle's arrival is 'upsetting' the normal events...so the story line is obviously altered...therefore creating a new dimension._

~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning came to find Michelle and her horse several miles out of town. Michelle surveyed the country side as the mare plodded along the road. She had decided to head away from the mountain range, and now they seemed to be headed towards a larger town that looked to be in slightly better shape.

Boo spooked as loud plane like machines flew over-head and Michelle scrambled to stay on and not be thrown. "Easy girl, calm down..." she petted the mare on the neck and calmed her down, "Lets hurry on to the city up there...maybe we can find someone who can explain what is going on to us..." She nudged the mare into a canter and they hurried down the road.

Awhile later, they road up into the town only to find it virtually a ghost town. "Hello?" Michelle called out as Boo plodded along. "Anyone here?" They were greeted by silence. Michelle frowned, "Great...this is just great...how am I supposed to figure out where we are if there is no one to ask?" 

Boo just snorted in response and picked up to a trot, smelling water.

"Eep!" Michelle wobbled and clung to the horse's neck as she sped up to the water. "Gees..." Michelle waited till the mare stopped, then slid off while the horse drank. "Hmmmm..." Michelle knelt down by the water and looked at some footprints in the damp dirt. "Looks like this is a popular spot, Boo...maybe we can find someone to tell us where we are." 

_*click*_

Michelle froze feeling cold metal against her neck. Boo raised her head and looked back at the person behind Michelle, twitched her ears and snorted.

"Stand up...slowly...and keep your hands where I can see them..." The voice was male and, to Michelle, sounded young.

She did as she was told, but didn't turn, since he didn't specify that. "Aaahhh!!!" Boo took the moment of Michelle's instability to move towards a large patch of grass...dragging Michelle, who was on the other end of the lead rope, along with her. "Whoa! Boo! No!!!!!" Boo's ears were pinned back as the she plunged forward to the grass, "Stupid...horse....Stop!" Michelle yanked hard on the lead rope, forcing the animal to stop. Michelle panted hard and turned slowly to look at the young man who had a gun pointed at her.

Brown hair covered one eye as he watched her fight slightly with her horse, the gun never wavering from its target. A less than pleasant look on his face.

Michelle's face was flushed from embarrassment and from fighting with the horse. _'Oi...this was not the type of help I wanted...'_ she thought to herself.

He motioned the gun towards a building, "Walk..." She nodded and lead Boo into the building quietly. He followed her in and closed the door. The building was large and particularly dark except for the few stray rays of light that were able to make their way through the painted over windows. "You can let the horse go...she can't go anywhere and there is nothing in here she can hurt herself on..."

Michelle blinked and nodded, removing the lead rope from the halter, _'well...at least he knows enough about horses to know her gender...'_ she silently comforted herself. She turned to look back at him as Boo wandered off in hopes of finding food.

"Sit..." He motioned to a chair with his gun. She nodded and did as she was told. He sat down in a chair across from her, having put away the gun and crossing his arms. "Name?"

"Michelle..." She looked at him nervously, taking momentary glances around room they were in.

"Rank?" He just eyed her coldly.

She blinked and looked back at him, "Rank?"

He saw the baffled look on her face and took a moment in silence to assess the situation. "What are you doing here?"

Michelle looked at him, then in hopes that he might be able to help her, she blurted everything out quickly, "That's kinda what I want to know...see...I don't even know where **here** is...or how I got here either...one minute Boo and I were headed to the round pen then there was this sudden flash of light and then we were in the field filled with metal and..." she continued on with her relatively short story till the point where he met up with her. He just blinked as she finished. "Its true!!!" she whined.

"That is the lamest story a spy has ever come up with..." his one visible eye seemed to harden and grow cold as he looked at her.

She blinked and grew angry, "And if I were a spy, wouldn't you think I could come up with a better story than **that**? I don't even know if this is the year 2002 anymore!!!!"

He blinked as she stated the date, "What year did you say its supposed to be?"

"The year 2002!" She blinked and calmed down a little.

"Ok...so maybe you are telling the truth then..." He stood up, "...too bad you had to be here..."

She blinked and turned to look at him as he walked off, "What do you mean? Where is...here?"

"Doesn't matter where 'here' is for you...this whole planet is in a war..." His back was turned to her as he opened a laptop computer and started typing on it.

She jumped up and walked over to him, "Well...what...what am I supposed to do? How do I get back home? Huh?" Her voice gave away her panic and nervousness.

He scowled lightly and angled the laptop so she couldn't' see the screen though it didn't matter because she was looking at him instead of the computer. "Let me contact someone, they may know how to help you..."

"Ok..." she bit her lip and turned looking for Boo, "I'm...just going to go find my horse...while you talk..." She walked off in the direction she thought the mare had gone. 

He watched her walk off, then resumed working on the laptop.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(08/15/02)

Author's notes: _Worth pursuing? Please let me know..._


	4. Delay in Plans

**_Delay in plans_**

_Urg....I tried...bad mood due to work...so not so sure how good this turned out..._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the high pitched scream echoed through the building. It was followed directly by several loud thumps and the horse squealing in fright. Trowa looked up away from the laptop screen where he was in the middle of a conversation with another person. Setting the machine down quickly yet carefully, he jumped up and ran in the direction of the scream. 

The mare looked up at him as he came into a hanger/warehouse area. The white of her eyes were visible, showing how spooked she was. Around her lay tools, cases, buckets and other various items scattered on the floor by her panic. He could see blood on the mare's chest where she had run into something and cut herself. "Easy...easy..." He walked up carefully, slowly grabbing her halter and leading the frightened animal away from the dangerous materials and taking her somewhere safer. Once he was certain the horse was in an area where she couldn't cause more damage, he went back to the large room, "Michelle?" _Where is she? She should have been with her horse...what was she doing in here anyways!?_ He looked up at the Gundam and frowned, then scanned the floor. His frown turned into scowl when he found Michelle's prone form, sprawled across the floor. He walked over quickly and picked her up, carrying her back to the room he had been in earlier with the computer.

"Trowa?" the person on the other end of the video conference on the computer scowled slightly at the pilot's disappearance. "What's going on?"

Trowa laid Michelle down on the make shift bed he had in the corner and walked back to the computer, "Apparently she's never seen a Gundam before...or her horse freaked out and knocked her out...either way...I'll call you back in a few minutes. The horse is injured and I need to make sure she or the girl aren't hurt to badly." The other nodded in acknowledgement and Trowa turned off the connection. 

He turned from the computer and looked at the girl, _No blood evident._ He walked over and checked her head for any sign of injury. Satisfied she must have just passed out from shock, he left her and went to tend to the wounded animal.

The horse eyed him warily as he walked in with a medical kit. With a snort, she backed away slightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a carrot and offered it to her. The mare sniffed the food slightly. Trowa blinked in surprise as the carrot vanished in a matter of seconds, "Hungry, aren't you?" The horse just snorted lightly and walked up to him, sniffing for more food. 

Once he patched the mare up, he found some food and water for her, then left her locked up in the room he had her in, so she wouldn't wander off and injure herself more in the mean time. With a light sigh, he walked back to the room where the computer and Michelle were located. He noted that the woman was still asleep. 

He looked back over at the computer, then sat down in front of it, reconnecting to the person he was talking with earlier. "Heero? You there?"

The screen flickered and the other Gundam pilot came into focus, "Find anything out from her yet?"

Trowa looked over at the sleeping form, "No...she's still out cold." He looked back at the screen, "I don't think she's an OZ agent or anything, Heero. Why would a spy have a horse with them? I think she may be insane though...some of the stuff she was telling me was pretty weird."

Heero pondered this for a moment, "You can't leave her there," he paused for a moment and searched for something on another computer, "There is a circus en-route to the next inhabited town, about twenty-five miles from you. They'll be passing through your location in a few hours."

"Alright, I'll take care of it. I'll just be a little late to the meeting place." Trowa frowned inwardly about being forced to be late to a planning session for their next mission.

"Understood, Heero out." The screen blacked out shortly thereafter.

Trowa looked over at the woman who was still fast asleep. _What a mess._

~*~*~*~*~*~

(08/16/02)

Author's notes: _Eehh...whatever...let me know what you think, k?_


	5. Testing Theories

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though, like most authors here...I wish I did...anyway...please read...then review...no sueing...and I own the orignal characters (Michelle and Boo) _Actually...if you want to get technical...I own the real horse that Boo is designed after...and her name **is** Boo._ So no stealing my horse! :-D

_**Testing Theories**_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Michelle opened her eyes slowly and listened to the clicking of keys as Trowa typed on his laptop. She slowly rolled her head over to look at him. He was sitting in a chair with the laptop in his lap, facing her. But he was too focused on the screen to notice the very slight movements she had made. _This can't be happening..._she thought to herself. She watched him for a moment and reflected back on what happened a few hours ago. She had gone in search of her horse and found something that shouldn't exist...not in real life anyway, she saw something that only existed on television shows. _How? This isn't possible...this can only be a dream, but if I'm dreaming...why can't I wake up?_

Trowa looked up and saw her looking at him, but he also noted the look in her eyes that said she was deep in thought. He set the laptop down and rose from the chair. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her, "How are you feeling?" 

She blinked, shaking herself out of the deepness of her thoughts. _This **is** real!_ "I...I'm ok...I guess..." She moved to sit up and grunted with mild pain as her head throbbed in protest. Raising a hand to lump on the back of her head, she winced as her fingers touched the sore spot. "Guess I hit my head..."

He eyed her carefully, then looked at the back of her head, "Its a closed wound, probably from when you hit the ground. It should be okay." She nodded slightly at that, but he noted how she was now keeping a very wary eye on him, like she knew something that was making her afraid. That thought made him think that perhaps she knew more than she had initially told him. "I locked your horse in a room where she can't hurt herself, bandaged a few wounds she gained and gave her food and water." He said as stood back up.

She blinked at his statement, "How badly is she hurt?" She moved to get off the bed and regretted it when a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her for moving to fast.

Having not moved too far away, he reached out and caught her shoulder, steadying her. "Just a few mild lacerations, nothing to be worried about." He stated calmly.

"Easy for you to say," she rose slowly and started making her way to the door. "Where is she? I want to check her." He eyed her for a moment then lead the way to the room the mare was located in. "Hey girl..." Michelle walked up slowly to the mare, letting the mare sniff her over to treats, which of course she didn't have. With a snort of mild disappointment, the mare let Michelle walk up to her. Michelle ran her hands over the mare's neck and face, she checked the wounds on her chest and nodded with satisfaction that they were well treated. She then moved to checking the mare's back and belly. 

"I checked her over thoroughly, the only wounds she had were to her chest." Trowa stated, hoping to get Michelle away from the mare so he could ask her more questions and find out how much she really knows.

Michelle looked over at Trowa, "Just because there are no visible wounds, doesn't mean that she didn't get hurt..." She petted the mare's flank and talked quietly to the mare, then proceeded to check a few more areas, "Easy girl...easy..." the mare shifted slightly in discomfort as Michelle finished checking her. 

Trowa blinked, not sure what Michelle was checking for, then idly wondered if perhaps there was a weapon, communications or tracking device some how hidden on the horse. "What are you doing?" He asked, no suspicion showing through in his voice.

She patted the mare lightly and told her what a good girl she was before paying heed to Trowa's question. "I was checking to make sure she was okay." The look he gave her told her she better explain a bit more in detail. "She is in foal and I wanted to make sure nothing had happened, okay?"

With a slightly surprised look on his face, he nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. If I had, I would have checked her for that as well." _That explains why the horse is so hungry..._

"Its okay," she responded, then eyed the room to make sure Boo couldn't hurt herself on anything then checked the food and water that Trowa had supplied. "She should be okay in here for a few more hours." She frowned slightly as her own stomach rumbled slightly.

Trowa nodded and held the door open for Michelle to walk out. He made sure to close the door securely behind them so the mare wouldn't follow, then followed Michelle back to the room where the computer was. He watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed, then walked back to the chair and sat down. "There will be some people passing through in about two hours. It would be best if you went with them when they arrive."

She looked at him and he could see how uncomfortable she was. "All right...thats fine I guess." She looked down at the floor and sighed slightly.

He knew but her physical actions, that she knew more than she had told him. He needed to know how much she knew and how much she could tell and figure out if she would be a threat. And if she were a threat, he couldn't allow her to leave and that thought made him frown slightly.

She pondered for a bit, wondering if she should test the theory that was forming in her head. _Well...it will be better to find out quickly than to agonize over all of this. If I can figure out some of this...maybe I can start finding answers. _"Trowa, is it the circus you are dumping me off on?" she asked, looking back up on him. Then instant she said his name, she could see the shock and suspicion grow in his eyes, _Err...maybe that was a bad idea._

"How do you know that?" He eyed her, "You know more than you've been telling me. Who are you really? What are you here for?" 

She blinked and gulped _Definitely a bad idea..._"I...eehh..." _Oi, how do I explain this to him? This is like Miaka in Fushigi Yuugi!!! Lord what a mess!_ He continued to eye her and now he had a gun in his hand. She shifted uneasily. "I know that from television. You are Trowa Barton and you pilot the gundam Heavyarms, and you are also known as pilot 03. Pilot 01 is Heero Yuy, pilot 02 is Duo Maxwell, 04 is Quatre Winner and 05 is Chang Wufei." She stated the previous in a calm tone and almost expected to be shot right then and there.

He stared at her in shock, _How can she know all this? In all of our hacking, OZ doesn't even know our names. How is this possible? Maybe she works for the doctors? But why would they send her? And like this?_ "Okay...I don't know how you know all this information, but why are you here? Who sent you?"

"If someone sent me...I'd like to know who as well" She said in a monotone voice, "And I have no clue why I'm here...I just want to go home..." she looked down at the ground and sighs. _I hope the circus people get her soon..._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: ARG!!!! I couldn't find a good place to stop...but it was getting long...so I stopped anyway. Please r/r *G* thanks...


End file.
